I Can't Let You Go
by LiL-JudiE
Summary: A *D/Hr* fic Hermione and Draco are thrown together. They realize they have things in common and romance blossoms. What does the future hold for them? Chapter 3 up!
1. Bad News

I Can't Let You Go   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Bad News   
  
  
  
"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil but because of the people who dont do anything about it."   
*Albert Einstein*  
  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yes, master." Lucius bowed his head in respect to Voldemort.  
  
They were in an abandoned old house in a secluded area of the Muggle world. They figured that would be the last place anyone would look for Voldemort.   
  
"You have been most faitful to me. I have waited long enough. It's time to take the first step towards destroying all that is good. In the end, no Mudbloods will stand a chance. Not even Harry Potter or Dumbledore will be able to stop me."  
  
Voldemort laughed. It was a laugh that sent chills down the spine of everyone in a ten mile radius.   
  
"Yes, master. You will be more powerful then ever. Those Mudbloods are so ignorant and oblivious to us but when you get through, they will know and fear us. Everyone would, Mudbloods and wizards alike."   
  
Lucius Malfoy would love to see the day when all mudbloods will suffer. He had been the first one to volunteer willingly to follow Voldemort in the very beginning.   
  
Voldemort's eyes glinted. "I look forward to that day. But I can wait. What's a few more months?"   
Lucius felt a chill down his spine.   
  
He didn't say anything but waited for his master to continue.   
  
"You know what you must do. Your son plays a big part in this."   
  
Lucius nodded. "Yes I know, master. I will immediately put the plan into action."  
  
He got ready to leave.   
  
"Don't disappoint me, Lucius. You will regret it. And remember... if your son fails, you'll be getting the punishment. We can't afford to lose him now can we?"   
  
"Y-yes, master."   
  
Lucius Apparated, a chill running down his spine upon hearing the malice in Voldemort's voice. He shivered in fear and apprehension.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore was in Hogwarts writing letters. He felt as if something is going to happen soon. He didn't know what but he felt it in his every waking moment that he can almost taste it. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament a year ago, everyone had been on edge.  
  
Dumbledore put down his quill and rubbed his temples. He was exhuasted but he knew he couldn't rest. Not yet  
.   
Months has gone by and Voldemort hadn't been seen anywhere. This put people more on edge it was like they were about to fall into some bottomless pit of fear and anxiety.   
  
Dumbledore knew Voldemort was planning something. And when it comes... he doesn't know if everyone would be ready for it.   
At least, he had made some precautions. Everyone was that much safer.   
  
Panic has been and still is passing through the wizarding world in waves. The Ministry of Magic had a heck of a job setting everyone down.   
  
Dumbledore had tried to persuade Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic to take more dramatic actions to ensure that everyone - Muggles and wizards- will be safe.   
  
But like that first time afte the Triwizard Tournament, he refused. Fudge had refused to believe that Voldemort was back anh had held onto that pathetic belief. He had walked around with more confidence after there were no news of Voldemort.   
  
Fudge was too blinded by his position and Dumbledore had pointed that out to him again but he had accused him of being jealous of his position. Dumbledore had done all that he could. All he can do now is hope that they all will be ready when diaster strikes...  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger was at home studying even though there was a little more than a month before school started again.   
  
She decided to take a break and write back to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They'll be seeing each other next week. She and Harry would be staying at Ron's again. She was so excited and she couldn't wait. She missed her best friends so much.   
  
She had just sent her letters off y owl when she heard her mom call her downstairs.   
  
She picked up her cat, Crookshanksand made her way downstairs. "Yes, mom?"  
  
Her mom was in the living down, sitting on the couch.   
  
"I got something to tell you. Come on, sit down." She patted the spot next to her.   
  
Both her parents were nice, sweet - tempered people. Her mother's hair was not as bushy as Hermione's. Her hair and eyes were darker while her faither's hair and eyes were lighter. And of course, her parents both had perfect teeth. Hermione was happy that her hair was not as bushy anymore but more as wavy.   
  
She could hear her father in the kitchen, preparing dinner  
.   
Hermione sat down, pettin Crookshanks. She looked at her mother and waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
Her mother licked her lips nervously. "How shall I say this? Um... you can't go to your friend, Ron's house this summer."  
  
At the sound of those words, Hermione jumped to her feet. Crookshanks meowed angrily and slinked away. She had been looking forward to next week when she can see her friends again.   
  
"Let me explain and sit down first. We're going to have a guest for the rest of the summer." She held up her hand to silence her daughter. "I ran   
into someone I knew a long time ago and haven't seen in a long time... I ran into him in Diagon Alley looking for a Back - to - School prensent for you. I agreed to do him a favor and I need you to help me out."   
  
"What do you want me to help you with?" Hermione grumbled.   
  
"I need you to keep his son company. He's your age and you father and I would be at work most of the time. Your father had I have agreed on this matter. It's just for this summer and you won't have to do it again unless you want to-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I know how you feel about him and-"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Who is this guy that I have to spend the rest of the summer with?"  
  
"I want to give you your present first. Here." She handed her daughter a blank blue journal with a beautiful unicorn on the cover.   
  
Hermione looked at it, puzzled. "Mom, it's beautiful why did you buy me this? You know I'm not the type of girl who writes her every thoughts and feelings in diary."  
  
"Yeah, I know but you will be writing in it soon," she replied with a knowing look. "The ink turns invisible once you write on it," she added, cheerfully.  
  
Hermione nodded, slowly. "Unless I tap on it with my wand and say the right word..." It finally dawned on her. "Did you buy this for me as a bribe, mom?"  
  
Her mom looked her guiltily. "Not exactly. I just didn't want you to refuse."  
  
Hermione grew angry. Her own mother just tried to bribe her when she knew that her daughter can't be. "Who's coming to stay?"   
  
"He's one of your schoolmates..." She closed her eyes and grimaced. "I'm sorry, honey. It's Draco Malfoy."   
  
Hermione jumped up again. "WHAT!?"   
  
"I know how you feel about him, Hermione," Her mom said. She was serious now, no longer nervous. "I want you to give him the benefit of the doubt. He can't be all that bad."   
  
"Mom, he;s a pompous, conceited, arrogant, irritating git! I can't be near him without wanting to hex him. And his father is a Death Eater and he's going to follow in his footsteps-"   
  
"I want you to be civil with him. Try to."  
  
Hermione ignored her. "And speaking of Lucius Malfoy... what was your relationship with him that he can ask you for favors?"  
  
Her mom didn't respond for a while. Then, "Don't worry about Lucius and me. Just concentrate on being civil with Draco. He'll be here the day after tomorrow. And yes, that soon."   
  
"First name basis, huh? I hope dad knows about this..."  
  
Her mom fixed her with a stern glare much like Professor McGonagell's.  
  
Hermione plopped back down on the couch in anger and defeat.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try to be civil with him. Try. But if one or both of us end up dead or seriously injured, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione spent most of the next day cleaning and preparing the guest room for Malfoy, grumbling the whole time.   
  
She had written to Ron explaining why she wouldn't be staying at his house this summer. Ron and Harry written back, shock and in disbelief. They had also promised to be there in a flash if Malfoy tried anything.   
  
She felt considerably better because she had no idea how she was going to survive the rest of the summer.   
  
The next day, Hermione's parents informed her that she would be greeting Malfoy alone since they had to go to work. She felt gloomier than before if that's even possible.   
  
Hermione was in her room trying to read a book which was impossible since she was dreading the moment when he would arrive, when the doorbell rang.   
  
Hermione groaned. "Here we go, Crookshanks."   
  
She didn't rush to the door. In fact, she took as long as she possibly could. When she got to the door, she considered not to be home.   
  
"Granger, I know you're in there."  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she threw open the door. He was leaning against one of the pillars that held up the porch roof. His arms were crossed. She was surprised that he was wearing Muggle clothes and not the wizard robes that he was used to. When she opened the door, he smirked at her.   
  
She stood in the doorway and they stared at each other, with dislike. He looked so arrogant, smug and so... so.. Draco Malfoy-ish that she couldn't stand it. And now she has to live with him and see him everyday and she just couldn't think about it.   
  
"Are you going to stare at me all day or let me in?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I told my mom that I'll try to be civil with you. You better not try anything or-"  
  
"Don't worry, Granger. I'll behave myself. In your house." He smiled at her in a contradicting way.   
  
She ignored it and said, "I'm surprised you're wearing Muggle clothes. Doesn't the thought just sicken you?"  
  
"Yeah but not as much. I have to look the part now, don't I?"  
  
She snorted and stepped aside. He walked past her carrying two luggage bags.   
  
"Help me with those, will you?" He indicated to his school trunck and another heavy luggage bag on the porch.   
  
Malfoy was there barely ten minutes and he has already testing Hermione's patience.   
  
After heaving and pulling the heavy luggage for about five minutes, she finally got them into the entrance hall. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand. Malfoy had been watching her the whole time, leaning against the wall. "It never occurred to you to help me, did it?" She snapped at him while straighted her t-shirt and dusted off her jeans.   
  
"You looked like you had it. I didn't want to interfere." He smirked at her again.   
  
"Ugh!" She slammed the door shut and turned to glare at him.   
  
"Are you going to stare at me the whole time I'm here?" His smirk grew wider. "Where's my room?"   
  
He didn't wait for answer, he decided to look for it himself.   
  
Hermione had the sudden urge to hex him over and over again.   
  
"Follow me," she grumbled. They climbed the stairs and entered to guest room on the right of the hall. The room was across from Hermione's, much to her gloom. The room consisted of a bed, a nightstand, a dresser and other things that a room would have. All in all, it was a plain room. Hermione dumped his trunk and his bags on the floor.   
  
Malfoy plopped down on the bed and said, "Seeing how close our rooms are, don't feel the sudden urge to come in here for any late night... visits."  
  
"That'll never happen, Malfoy," she retorted in disgust and she was sure her face showed it. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"My parents went to France for business. No one's home," He answered while looking around the room. Hermione can tell he thought the room was nothing compared to his at home.   
  
"Or just to get away from you."   
  
He glared at her. "Goodbye now and remember no late night visits."  
  
She left the room and entered hers. As she slammed the door shut, she can hear him laughing as he closed his door as well.   
  
How am I going to get throught this? She thought as she leaned against the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I didn't proofread! Hope you like it. Chapter 2 would be up soon so check back. Read and review please! 


	2. Surprises From an Enemy

I Can't Let You Go  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did... Hermione and Draco would be meant for each other. *grins*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises From an Enemy   
  
  
"Just because someone helped you, doesn't necessarily mean they are your friend. Just because someone hurt you, doesn't necessarily mean they are you enmey."  
  
  
  
That night hermione's parents had to stay at work later than usual so it was up to Hermione to cook. She decided to make spaghetti and garlic bread. She would need to go to the   
supermarket to to buy the food. She was hesitant at first beacause she didn't want to come home later to find the house in ruins. She didn't want to take him with her either. She didn't   
want to spend more time with him than she had to. So in the end, she decided to go alone and hurry back fast befire Malfoy really did decide to do something sinister while she was gone.  
When she got back, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her house was still there and she didn't see anything unusual. In fact, it seemed Malfoy was in his room all along. Hermione set the bags  
on the kitchen table. She was surprised that he hadn't tried anything yet.   
  
"Hm..." she murmured to herself.   
  
She decided to go upstairs and find out what he was up to - but quietly.   
  
She went up the stairs quietly and stood outside his door. She stepped closer, practically hugging the door. She can make out the sound of rustling parchments and the scratching of a   
quill. There was a pause but then the rustling continued.   
  
She stepped back and went to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. From there, she had a perfect view of his door. Crookshanks was asleep next to her.   
  
'What is he up to? He's not acting like his usual, snotty, arrogant, irritating self...'  
  
She sat there staring at his door as if the answers right there.   
  
Suddenly, his door opened and he stopped in the doorway,hand on the doorknob and looking surprised. He raised his eyes at her in confusion but didn't sat anything. He just went to the   
bathroom at the end of the hall. Her parents room was downstairs, next to the living room. It was a very big room so it wasn't hard to understand why they picked that room.   
  
Hermione quickly rushed back to the kitchen, evidently embarassed that Malfoy had caught her staring at his door.   
  
'Ugh!' She thought as hse busied herself with unpacking the bags. 'Now his ego will be even bigger.'   
  
She heard Malfoy go into his room and close the door. 'He probably thinks I some crush on him or something. Like that'll ever happen...'  
  
he laughed audibly at the thought of her having any romantic feelings toward Draco Malfoy as she popped the garlic bread in to the oven.   
  
'By the time I'm done, Mom and Dad will be home so that'll just be perfect.' She thought as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. She began to prepare the sauce. 'Except that HE'S   
here...'  
  
The air began to fill with the smell of garlic bread signaling that it was almost done.   
  
Hermione lifting up the pot lid and seeing the water was ready, carefully placed the spaghetti noodle in. She turned around when she felt someone behind her.   
  
  
***  
  
After Draco closed the door on Hermione after laughing at her, he surveyed the room he was to stay in for what seemed to be the longest time of his life and thought it was quite plain -   
very plain compared to his room at home. It barely had any furnishings to perk up the room.   
  
'My room is definitely better than this room,' he thought in disgust. His disgust even showed on his face. His face quickly darkened as he thought, 'But at least it's not home...'  
  
He decided to unpack few things to liven up the room. He would have to scream himself hoarse several times a day if he had to stay in such a boring room for the rest of the summer.  
  
He unpacked a few of his posters and hung them on the walls. He stood and looked around the room.  
  
'What else?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a tapping at the window. He saw one of his family owl, Thaed at the window and was reminded to write to his father.   
  
He let Thaed in and freed the letter from his foot. He gave the owl a gentle pat and he flew to the dresser to take a nap.   
  
Draco sighed. He didn't want to read it. He didn't want to know what it says. He put it on the table and reached across it to closed the window. Then something brown caught his eye.  
  
'Where's Granger going?' He watched her walk down the street and turned around to unpack the Muggle clothes he would have to wear. His family servants had bought him more than   
enough when they were informed of his situation. And because, of course, his father had ordered them to.   
  
Draco decided to hang his clothes in the closet by the dresser rather than put them in the dresser. Muggle clothes or not, he didn't like wrinkles.  
  
When he was done with that, he decided to open his father's letter to get it over with. He sat down and opened it with hesitating hands and a dreading heart.   
  
In a heavy scrawl, it read:   
  
  
Dear Draco,   
I'm writing to you as discreetly and briefly in the precaution of interception. You know what you must do and you must   
not fail me, son. You know the consequences of failure. Take as long as you want to ensure excrutiating pain when the time comes.   
Distractions and sidetracks are not allowed. If you fail, you will be punished.   
  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
  
Draco set down the letter. 'Just like father...'  
  
He shuddered when thought of the punishments from his father. Oh, how he rememebered his father's punishments. Having gone through them his whole life, there was no possible way for  
him to forget.   
  
He got up and got his writing materials from his school trunk.   
  
'I can't believe father would want me to do this...' Draco thought as he began his reply back to his father. 'It's really weird and a waste of time. MY time.'  
  
But he had learned not to defy his father too much. Questioning him wasn't an option either.  
  
'I can't believe I'm stuck here! Of all places... and doing...' he thought grumpily to himself. 'It wouldn't be that hard. I learned to adjust to different situations a long time ago. Father   
made sure of that...' he added darkly. 'Might as well have some fun first.'  
  
That thought seemed to brighten him up and he smiled thinking what'll he do to annoy Granger.   
  
When he was finishing his letter, he thought he heard someone on the other side of his door. He glanced at it curiously.  
  
He put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to his father. He left it on the table and decided to send it off with Thaed later before going to bed.  
  
'Bathroom break.' He got up and stretched.   
  
When he crossed the room and opened the door, he received a surprise.   
  
Granger was sitting on her bed in her room staring at him. Her damned cat was sleeping next to her.   
  
He was too surprised to say anything. He just raised his eyebrows at her in curiousity. Her cheeks pinked up as he made his way to the bathroom . He couldn't help the smirk emerging on his   
face as he entered the bathroom.  
  
'It seems it will be an interesting stay at the Grangers.'  
  
As he re-entered his room, he noticed that Granger had gone downstairs. He plopped down on the bed and felt very sleepy.   
  
He was woken up to what seemed the next second to him by the delicious smell of something he didn't know of.   
  
"It smells wonderful.."  
  
He got up and opened the door.   
  
He went downstairs and to the kitchen.  
  
'So it's Granger...' he thought as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway with his left shoulder. He smirked when she turned around.   
  
  
***  
  
  
'It's just Malfoy,' she thought with irritation, fuming upon seeing his smirk. 'Ugh! Typical Malfoy. I can't believe my luck."  
  
"That seems to be a trademark of your," she said to him, trying not to show her irritation.   
  
"Makes me all the irresistable, doesn't it?" He walked to the kitchen table and took the seat closest to her.   
  
She looked at him and scoffed.   
  
"The garlic bread is done," she announced to no one in particular, reaching for the oven handle.   
  
"I got it." Being the Qudditch player that he is, he got the oven door open before she cam blink.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're not supposed to just stick you hand in and take it out... Here."  
  
She handed him a pair of oven mitts, obviously amused.   
  
"A warning would have been nice," he spat at her. He was waving his hand in the air to cool it off. It was so unMalfoyish that she couldn't help chuckling.   
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin the fun," she shot back. "I wouldn't want to get in the way." She added, taking his words from earlier that day.   
  
"I thought you were supposed to be smart."   
  
Malfoy's grades had been getting better and better every time. He must have been studying pretty hard. If it continues he may be Head Boy.   
  
"I am. Stupid Muggle ways," he mumbled.   
  
She laughed.   
  
He glared at her as he put on the oven mitts. She just smiled sweetly at him. His blond hair glistened from the kitchen light as she he bent to take out the garlic bread from the  
oven. She can also make out the muslces he had recently developed from his hard Quidditch practices.   
  
"Wow... His hair looks so soft..." Hermione quickly turned back to the spaghetti. 'What am I thinking?'  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and almost jumped when he sawhim standing with garlic bread, looking at her.  
  
She flustered quickly tried to cover it up. She cleared her throat. "Just put it on the table."  
  
"What is this? It smells wonderful."  
  
"It's garlic bread." She and looked at him. "Hey! You can't eat that now!"  
  
He was sitting at the table and eating the garlic bread. "It's good."  
  
"There's not going to be enough if you keep eating it," she said, sternly.   
  
All of sudden, he started laughing, the garlic bread forgotten.   
  
She looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
Tears started forming in his eyes as he laughed harder.   
  
"What!?"  
  
His laughter died down as he answered, "You sounded like McGonagall when you said that. "  
  
Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it. She turned around when he saw her smirking again.   
  
She stirred the sauce and sniffed.   
  
"Well, she's a brilliant woman and you better not be eating the garlic bread still."  
  
She can hear him chuckling behind her. She fumed and wanted to say more but decided not to. 'That's probably what he wants.'  
  
He walked to her side and looked at the sauce. "What's that?" His back to the counter next to her, he propped his elbow on it. He turned his head in her direction and waited  
for an answer.   
  
"Sauce."  
  
"Sauce for what?"  
  
"The spaghetti."  
  
"What's spaghetti?"  
  
"Dinner."   
  
"I hope it's good. You know, being Muggle food and all."  
  
"It's Italian Muggle food. And for your information, it's very good and famous."  
  
"Well, you're full of them, aren't you?"  
  
She ignored that remark. She poured the sauce into a bowl and the spaghetti in another. Malfoy picked them up and placed them on the table, much to Hermione's confusion.   
  
He took the same position as before as she began washing the pans.   
  
As she finished up, he said, "You can't resist me, can you?"  
  
She looked at him, wiping her hands on a towel.   
  
She moved close to him and place one hand on the counter next to him and her other hand on the other side, all the while not looking away from him.   
  
He didn't move. She opened the drawer next to his hip and pulled out four forks. "Put these on the table." She smiled mockingly up at him. "Please."  
  
He raised his eyebrows up at her and did as she said.   
  
"What have they been feeding that ego of yours?"  
  
Malfoy chose to ignore it. It was a rhetorical question anyway.   
  
He sat down again.   
  
He watched her as she set the table. When she placed a plate and fork in front of him, looked at him. He looked back, matching glare for glare.   
  
"What are you up to? You haven't said anything or done anything remotely cruel or anything since you got here."  
  
"Maybe I'm just not it the mood. You want cruel insults? You just might get what you wish for," he said icily.   
  
"Is that a kind of threat? She laughed lightly. "You were being helpful. It's not like you."   
  
"Well, you don't know me at all, do you?"  
  
They glared coolly at each other but it broke when Hermione's parents announced that they were home.   
  
Hermione went to greet them leaving Malfoy in the kitchen.   
  
'Granger shows a side no one knew she had...' He thought, thinking back to the incident at the counter. 'It's going to be a very interesting stay at the Grangers...'  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't proofread again. Things are kind of slow and uneventful... I promise the next chapter would be more interesting. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	3. Anything Less Than

I Can't Let You Go   
Chapter 3: Anything Less Than   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.   
Author's Note: I know it took long for me to get this chapter up but I had a fever for 5 days. This chapter is longer so I guess it makes up... =D   
Thanks to all my readers and reviewers even though it's not much. =] I LOVE Draco Malfoy. hehehe... and Legolas. ::drools::   
  
  
"And when you cry I'll be there to tell you, you were never anything less than beautiful."   
  
  
The sun was up and have been for hours now. It's rays were seeping through to rooms by windows and any other way it can. This however   
seemed to go unnoticed to two people in the Granger house. As it was the summer holidays, they were sleeping in late. A ray of light shined on Hermione's   
sleeping face. She squinted in her sleep and turned over. But no matter where and how much she turned, the day seemed intent on her waking up.   
  
Eyes shut, she groaned, giving in. She got up, eyes still closed and made her way to the door, dragging her feet.   
  
When she got into the hall, she bumped into someone.   
  
Her eyes flew open. "Agh, it's just you..."   
  
She closed her eyes and dragged herself to the bathroom.   
  
Malfoy looked after her in mild surprise. He thought Granger was the type of person to be up at the crack of dawn, studying or something.   
  
It had been a week since he had arrived and Granger have always been up before him. His face lit up as an idea came to him. He   
past Granger quietly and leaned in the bathroom's doorway,arms crossed.   
  
He smirked when she bumped into him again.   
  
"Agh..." Hermione lifted her eyelids up a little and saw him. "Can you get out of my way? I want to use the bathroom first."  
  
"Ah... no." Malfoy looked down at the sleepy Hermione, wanting to laugh out loud. She seemed like she was barely awake so he wanted  
to play around with her. "I got here first so I'm going to use it first."  
  
"Malfoy... move."   
  
"I know you like Weasle and I want you to admit it. Then...maybe I'll consider your... request."   
  
He smirked even wider.   
  
"With my eyes closed, i can still see your smirk on your arrogant, pompous, self-righteous face. That's amazing." She had her eyes closed   
with her left hand across her chest and resting on her right arm. She was indeed half asleep.   
  
"Hm... so my talents goes beyond seeing."   
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow but didn't open her eyes.   
  
"Now why don't you admit you like the Weasle," Malfoy said, soothingly, leaning close to her ear.  
  
She didn't say anything for a moment. "I li..."   
  
Her eyes popped opened. "Malfoy! You- Ugh! How dare you try to trick me? I can't believe you but of course it's your nature so what   
am I talking about-"   
  
"Your just embarassed that you admitted that you like the Weasle. And to me." His smirk was bigger than ever.   
  
Hermione couldn't stand him any longer.   
  
'Okay. He got me for a second... but that's because he caught me off guard.'   
  
"Look, Malfoy... just to get this straight, RON and I are just FRIENDS. There's nothing more to it than that."   
  
She glared at him but he just smirked. "But you want something more, don't you?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she said, "No."   
  
She pushed past him into the bathroom.   
  
"Would you excuse me, please. I don't think your father would be very happy to find out that you've started using the bathroom with   
a Mudblod at the same time." With that, she slammed the door shut with him practically still in the doorway.   
  
Malfoy just chuckled.   
  
He had hit a nerve and that was what he had wanted to do. He leaned against the wall with his back and waited. he had to use the   
bathroom after all, that was the reason he woke up in the first place.   
  
His mind wandered as he waited. His father had been writing a few times a week to check up on him. His father always reminded him   
of what he mist and must not do and consequences of failure. Lucius had said to take his time but it felt like he was pushing him to be faster.   
  
When Hermione got into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, fuming all the while.   
  
'Living with Malfoy is absolute torture! And I thought going to the same school with him is bad...'  
  
But what bothered her the most at the moment was his taunting if her and Ron. He had deliberately tried to take advantage of her   
sleepiness. But what he said about her was true...   
  
She put her hands on the sink and hung her head.   
  
She had used to like Ron. It was just that he never saw her as anything beyond a friend... So she tried to get over him, burying herself into   
a load of work.   
  
When she thought she got over him, she promised not to fall for a guy like that again.   
  
She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. 'That's over now and I shouldn't let Malfoy get to me, anyway.'  
  
She opened the door to find him still outside. "Had to go that bad, huh?"  
  
"You can say that." They stood there looking at each other. Then Malfoy went into the bathroom and Hermione made her way downstairs.   
  
When Malfoy got to the kitchen, Hermione was already there, eating breakfast.   
  
"I suppose this is mine?" He didn't wait for an answer as he sat down in front of a plate of bacon, sausages and eggs. Hermione didn't   
answer him but just continued eating. They ate in silence.   
  
She put her plate and fork into the sink and looked curiously at Malfoy. She put one hand on her hip and said, "You're being awfully  
quiet. Silence is like the Draco Malfoy way of being nice, huh?"  
  
"You're very curious," he answered, chewing bacon. "Knowledge must be food to Hermione Granger's brain or it'll die. Always have   
to know everything,' he sneered.   
  
"No, I don't," she snapped. "How do your family stand you? How do your FRIENDS stand you?"  
  
He looked up sharply at her. "You're just jealous that I've gotmore friends than you do."  
  
"I'm not jealous of anythign about you! What's the point of having a lot of friends when you're not close to any of them?"   
  
His eyes flashed. "I'm not secretly in love with one of my friends."   
  
"Ugh!" She slapped her hands on the kitchen counter. "I'm not in love with Ron! Get of it!"   
  
He snorted. "You can deny it all you want but somethings are so obvious, it's unseen by the ones who should've seen it."  
  
He had just added another splinter of wood to her already growing fire of anger. "You just know how to get to people, don't you?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and he looked at her with malice. "You have been so unlike yourself. It's like you're holding back from your usual snide   
remarks. It's like you're trying to be nice! And at dinner for the past week? So polite it makes me sick because it means you're up to-"  
  
"Are you done yet?" He spat. He stood up. "Stop acting as if you know me. You may think you know everything but you don't know me." He  
said the last few words slowly, making it clear. He put down his fork with a clang and left.   
  
'Don't worry, Malfoy... Trying to understand you is not one of the things on my list of priorities...'   
  
***  
  
Draco sat in his room reading a book a week later. It was the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. He had shared a cold and quiet   
lunch with Granger. She had avoided him the whole week and he didn't mind actually. He just went about his business. He didn't think that   
he should avoid her. 'And why should I? She's just a silly Muggle.'  
  
He put down his book and decided to go out. 'I need to get out of this house.'  
  
He opened the door and narrowed his eyes. "Why is it that almost everytime I open this door, I see you?"   
  
"Because I'm in love with you, Draco," she spat at him sarcastically. "I'm stalking you. I just can't live without you."   
  
They glared at each other. She had been about to knock on his door to talk to him.   
  
He walked past her but stopped when he heard her call after him. "Look, I've been thinking-" He snorted, meaning 'That's not anything new.'  
She ignored him and went on. "We're going to have to live together for a few more weeks. Can we try and be civil to each other? When we get back   
to Hogwarts, that's that. We can go back to hating each other and imagine each other's painful and tragic deaths. Well, I can't say we don't do   
do that here also but... I don't want to disappoint my Mom. She really wants us to try and get along. At least for the summer."   
  
She stood there and waited for his answer, apprehensively.   
  
He turned around and she wasn't surprised to see the sneer on his face. It quickly turned into a smirk. "You're asking me for something, Granger?" He  
paused, looking at her. "Even through your ramblings, you get to the point." He lefted and Hermione just stared after him. He had just complimented her in his   
strange way. He also didn't answer her but she knew he had agreed.  
  
'In his own weird way...'  
  
For the next two days, Hermione and Draco got along better. They didn't become friends or even treat each othere pleasantly. They tolerated each other   
and didn't talk to each other unless they had to. They were enemies after all.   
  
That night after dinner, Hermione's mother suggested that she and Draco go out and see a movie or something. Her father had gone to rest. "Don't stay cooped  
up in the house all summer long."   
  
"Mom, we really don't mind staying at home." Hermione put the dishes in the sink and said, "I still have to finish my book, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, so do I," Malfoy piped up.  
  
"Don't be silly. You're teenagers, the both of you! Go out and have fun1 Go on." She shoved some money into her daughter's hands and pushed them out the door.   
  
"Well, I wonder what your Mom want us out of the house for?" Malfoy said with a wide smirk as they walked towards the busy part of town.  
  
Hermione made her sound of disgust.   
  
"I was merely wondering... What were you thinking that I was thinking?" His smirk grew even wider.   
  
"Malfoy- You- Just stop, would you?"   
  
"I think I like the way your mind works, Granger. How about we do something else tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"You're disgusting, Malfoy. You have no shame," she replied in disgust.   
  
He laughed at her as they crossed the street. The night was cool and brisk. The sky was bright and the moon was full.   
  
"You're so easy to annoy. I know just the right buttons to push to get you all wind up."   
  
He laughed again.   
  
She looked at him. "I thought we were trying to be civil. I don't want to have to smash your face in."   
  
He smirked but didn't say anything. After a few moments, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"I want to go to the bookstore for a minute."  
  
"A minute? And how long is a minute to Hermione Granger? An hour? Two hours?"  
  
"Stop teasing me, Malfoy and shut up."   
  
They entered the bookstore.  
  
"Never been in a Muggle bookstore before?" She picked up a book and glanced back at him.   
  
"Not much,"he replied, looking around.  
  
The bookstore was medium sized and everywhere you looked, there was books. Books on the shelves, books on the table. The cash register was at the   
front and an employee was stacking books.   
  
"Well, look around. Don't be scared, you won't get lost in here," she said, without looking up.   
  
He did look around. He had never seen so many Muggle books in his life. He became considerably happy when he found a whole section on dragons. An hour  
later, he was snapped out of his dragon world when someone tapped him on the elbow. He turned around and saw Granger.   
  
"Find anything?" In answer to her, he waved the book in the air.   
  
"Dragons, huh? Interesting."  
  
"Fairy tales. Interesting."   
  
"Yeah," they said at hte same time.   
  
"Uh, let's go pay."  
  
"Let's walk around and look at the stores. The night is so beautiful, I don't want to go home yet."   
  
Hermione breathed in the air and let it out. "This is wonderful."  
  
He blinked at her. "Okay..."  
  
They walked around, talking now and then.   
  
"We should do this again tomorrow. But in the afternoon. You got a little tan but you're still so pale."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to," he suddenly snapped at her.  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "Oh, okay."  
  
'What got into him?'  
  
They walked in complete silencenow. Malfoy seemed to be brooding and Hermione didn't feel like saying anything to provoke him into an argument. She really   
didn't really feel like arguing right then. They were walking past a jewelry store when something caught her eye. She gasped, "It's beautiful..." She ran to the window  
and looked at it. It was a silver necklace with a unicorn pendant. Seeing Malfoy's reflection in the window, she said, "Isn't it beautiful? Let's go inside."  
  
She pulled the door open and waited for him to enter. "C'mon. Hurry, hurry."  
  
He looked at her, hesitant. 'A jewelry store?' But seeing the look on her face, he decided, 'Just this once.'  
  
She asked the clerk where the necklace was and headed off in the direction indicated, him following slowly.  
  
"I'm getting it," she announce looking at him. "Do you want anything?"   
  
He was about to say 'no' when something caught his eye. He reached around her and took a gold necklace with a dragon pendant.   
  
"Whoa..." he breathed. "It looks so alive..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I heard the maker and owner is really a wizard."  
  
He glanced up at her and down at the necklace again.   
  
"I've never seen this side of you before," she said, looking at him with concentration.   
  
"Well, everyone has a side they don't show anyone."  
  
He looked at her. She nodded, thinking over what he just said. "You're right. You have a thing for dragons."  
  
"Ever since I can remember... That's what my name means, after all."  
  
"Hm, let's go."  
  
She grabbed the necklace from him and headed to the cash register before he can say anything.   
  
When they stepped out of the store, "You didn't have to pay for me."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind."  
  
She laughed happily, looking at her newly bout necklace.   
  
He looked down at her as they walked. "Easy to please...' he observed. 'But easily angered...' he added wryly.   
  
"Let's go see a movie!" She suggested, putting on her necklace. "There's this one movie... I heard it's really good."  
  
"Um... okay." She looked so happy, he couldn't say no.   
  
'And why is that?' He wondered, confused.   
  
"Okay," she grinned at him. Then it faded. "I don't have any money left!"  
  
"I can pay. I still got money."   
  
She turned quickly towards home. "No, no. You're the guest. I'll pay and don't argue with me." They argued on their way back.   
  
"Granger, honestly."   
  
"It'll be really quick. Wait out here for me. I'm just going to grab some money." She ran up to the door and unlocked it.   
  
Draco just stood there, not having any choice but to wait.   
  
Hermione hummed as she made her way into the house. She dropped her bag on the floor. The lights weren't on and it was dark. When she got near the living  
room, she can hear shouting. It was coming from her parents room and she edged closer to find out what they were shouting about.   
  
"...how can you say that, Eric? Nothing is going on between us!"   
  
It was her Mom's voice.   
  
"Then why did he contact you? Obviously there's something going on! You knew him in the past! You knew Lucius Malfoy! You won't even tell me what happened  
between the both of you, Rach. How can you ask me to trust you?"   
  
"But that was the past and-"   
  
Hermione backed away from her parents room and ran. When she got to the stairs, she collapsed, tears running down her face. A few seconds later, she heard  
her father leave. Then, she heard her mother leave.  
  
Draco came into the house and didn't see Hermione. He had heard something at the side of the house so he went to investigate. He had found nothing and when   
came around to the front, he saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger disappearing down the block.   
  
Draco stopped when he got to the stairs. She was sitting on a step, back and head leaning on the wall. He hesitated when he saw that she was crying.   
  
'What's going on?' His brows furrowed. He stood on the step she was on sitting on and looked down at her. He didn't know what to say. He sat on the step   
above her. 'What am I supposed to say?'  
  
"What happened?" was all that came out of his mouth. He figured he can't do anything unless he knew what had happened.   
  
She sniffed then looked at him. She was still crying when she answered him, "My parents were fighting."  
  
She wiped her cheeks with the bottom of her palms. She didn't stop crying, though. "They never fight... They love each other."  
  
"What were they fighting about?"  
  
"Your father."  
  
"W-what?" He was shocked and confused as to why they would've been fighting about his father. Unless his father had a part in this. His father did something."  
  
"Your father and your mother knew each other before and my father just blew up when he found out. Especially the fact that they have been keeping recent contact."  
  
'So my dearfather did have something to do with this.'  
  
"My father never mentioned knowing your mother. He hates all Muggles as we all know." He added, dryly.  
  
"I jus don't know..." She began to sobbed and impulsively wrapped her arms around him.   
  
He just sat there, not knowing what to do. She was crying in him and...  
  
He patted in the back gently and uncertainly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry.  
  
Draco felt strange emotions stir inside him. he never felt like this before. He never done something like this before, either... holding someone as they cried...  
It just wasn't something Malfoys do. Malfoys don't cry. Malfoys are too cold-hearted to cry or to care about anyone else.   
  
So then... why did Draco feel as though he cared? Why didn't he feel cold-hearted? Especially since it's towards a Mudblood? Maybe it was because this   
reminded him of home...  
  
Eventually, she calmed down. She pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked up at him. "I got your shirt wet." She sniffed. "I'll get you some tissues."   
  
She started to get up but he pulled her back down. "It's okay," he replied, softly.   
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. "You want some tea?" She got up. "I'll make some tea."  
  
He went after her and caught her arm before she entered the kitchen. "Gran- Hermione... Just sit down." He pulled her into the living room and onto the couch.   
  
"Lay down. Sleep."   
  
She looked at him for a moment before nodding, lying down. He sat down in the armchair across from her.   
  
"Do your parents fight a lot?" She murmured.   
  
"All the time," he repiled, quietly.   
  
"Looks like we have something in common then."   
  
He paused. "Yeah, I guess," he whispered, thinking that over as she drifted off.   
  
He watched her sleep, not feeling tired at all. 'She looks so small and innocent. Like she needs protecting.'  
  
As Draco Malfoy watched Hermione Granger sleep, he felt a flip flop of his heart. He didn't know what it meant... but he like the feeling.  
  
He wasn't scared if this new feeling.   
  
No, not at all.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it... I hope it was more interesting. Keep reading and keep reviewing! =D Next chapter as soon as possible! 


End file.
